Just A Cup Of Coffee
by Yoko-cw
Summary: Hiei Just Wanted A Quiet Afternoon. Kurama Wanted More. They Come To A Split Between. Who Knew Coffee Could Inspire Such Moments?


**JUST A CUP OF COFFEE-SDA  
CHELSEA WELSH**

_Summary: Hiei Just Wanted A Quiet Afternoon. Kurama Wanted More. They Come To A Split Between. Who Knew Coffee Could Inspire Such Moments_?

The page flipped, the smell only an old book could hold wafting past his nose. His eyes, so red they would make a blood garnet envious, scanned over and absorbed the words that all came together to form poetry. Words and pictures danced in his mind, a moment of peace-

"Hiei?"

-That was quickly inturrupted by his white-haired mate. He sighed, closing the book after turning the ribbon down to mark the place, "Yes fox?"

"I think we should do something." The fox cocked his head to the side, looking into those ruby orbs deeply, as if searching for something that couldn't be found.

"Well, I won't stop you," Hiei opened the book once more, attempting to find the word he had lost, "Have fun doing fox things-" "No Hiei...I mean we should go somewhere for lunch together." You could practically hear his ears twitching and Hiei wasn't sure whether to smile or bang his head against something until the portraits fell to the ground. "Where?"

"I don't know."

Bang. Why did the fox bother bringing up topics? They were both so...monosyllabic. But the fox was just plain enigmatic, perhaps on purpose, in his speech, even when done during casual flirting.

"Why don't we go dancing?"

Hiei shook his head, nose wrinkling at the very thought, "Too many people and strobe lights."

"Dinner?"

Another shake, "I'm not that hungry. I ate a huge lunch." Kurama smiled at how much Hiei loved fish. Such an odd thing to have a craving for.

"Well...why don't we go for coffee?"

Hiei knew what coffee was...as well as how addicted his fox was to it. It was always the first thing that woke him up in the morning. He didn't like the plain black liquid, he himself preferring to load it with cream and sugar before letting his tongue touch the stuff... "Sure, why not." The book closed with a quiet snap.

"Do you ever think we should tell them?"

Delicate black brows quirked at the question, calloused hand swirling the swizzle stick in his 3.25 cappuchino. "Maybe. I certainly don't think we should hide it..." The smaller demon paused, "But humans don't seem to have positive opinions on same sex couples..."

Leaf green eyes gazed for a moment before being covered by thick, black lashes. Taking a sip of his drink he looked up at the ceiling, looking for anything to distract him from the questions he suddenly felt a need to ask.

"How long are you staying this time?"

Damn.

Kurama hadn't meant to let that one slip out.

Hiei looked torn between anger and guilt as he tapped the plastic straw against the side, drops of caramel liquid rippling in the center, "A couple weeks."

Soft hands reached across the table to take hold of his own. The redhead's thumbs gently ran over the back, as if trying to map them perfectly within his mind and fingertips.

"It's not forever fox."

"...I know."

They ignored the people staring at them, the small child giggling and asking his mommy why boys were holding hands. The woman smiled endearingly and led him over to a candy shop nearby, giving a smile to the two demons for a reason they didn't bother pondering.

"But I'll still miss you."

Hiei sighed, "I know."

The small, not quite round table left barely any space between them. The human part of Kurama inwardly wrinkled his nose, wondering how the unintimate friends who came here coped with bumping knees and shaking tabletops. The demon half of him wanted to be closer. Lacing their fingers together, the fox looked down at their hands, tan against pale, and wondered how long it would be before they got to do this again.

"Fox?"

He looked up, jade eyes sharp and clearly showing his inner agony. Hiei kissed him quietly, saying silently what could not be said in words.

I'll miss you. I love you. I want to be with you...so many things that, if they were uttered, would jumble together and become nothing more than just that; words.

The fire demon sighed, slender shoulders moving just so as he did. He looked into his coffee cup, trying to see what Kurama saw. Nothing; what was there to love?

He knew the fox had those very same thoughts in the evening as he looked in the mirror and tied his hair up in a tight ponytail that would inevitably come undone.

The couple had insecurities along with their bond, each wondering why the other chose them but not daring to ask.

After all, one never questioned why the pieces fit into the puzzle the way they do.

One never started deep conversation over a simple cup of coffee...

END


End file.
